I'm Scared (To Say I Love You) Part I
by Fashiggy
Summary: Basically a h/h fic to a Hoku song...most people don't know who she is but the song won't come in till the second part. if i get to a second part...please r/r..no flames...since it's my first fic,you can wait a little while...
1. I'm Scared (To Say I Love You)

I'm Scared (To Say I Love You) Part I  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own anything to do with Harry or Hermione they belong to the wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling and "I'm Scared" belongs to Hoku or whoever wrote this song  
  
Rating-G. Because there is nothing bad or vulgar about what I am writing.  
  
Summary-A H/H fic. I'd like to think that they were in their 5th year so that this doesn't seem like it's just pre-teen infatuation instead of real love.  
  
  
He had put it off and put it off but he couldn't put it off anymore. He had to tell Hermione how he felt about her. Well sure everyone might not think that she was the best looking but that wasn't what Harry was looking for. He needed someone with a heart, someone who knew what was right from wrong, who had a good look on life and someone who loved him as much as he loved her. Yet he still wasn't sure if Hermione returned the same feelings  
  
"Is there anyway that I can tell Harry how I feel," Hermione thought as she sat on her bed. Visions of Harry always had a way of keeping her up at night. Everyone just thought of him as the great Harry Potter who had banished Lord Voldemort so many years ago. She liked to think that she was the only one who thought of him as a boy who had stolen her heart so many years ago and yet never returned it in anyway.   
  
  
(The following morning, in the Great Hall)  
  
It had been hard for Harry to fall asleep when all he kept dreaming about was Hermione. Whenever he wanted to get back to sleep he heard her singing the same song over and over. Now he couldn't even get the song out of his head. It was like he was meant to hear it.   
  
Practically not even looking at what she was eating for breakfast, Hermione sat thinking about the night before. Her dream about Harry was so vivid and yet so unreal. He kept singing the same song over and over like it was something special to him. Maybe it was telling her about something that would never happen.   
  
All throughout the day uncomfortable looks were exchanged between Hermione and Harry. Ron was starting to get suspicious of something. "Oy, what is going on between you two? I've never seen two best friends not talk to each other for this long," he complimented during Transfiguration. "I just haven't had much to say to Hemione that's all," Harry said. I suppose he spoke for both of them because just as the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Hermione rushed off her dormitory.  
  
(During lunch, Hermione in her dormitory)  
  
I know what I have to do, Hemione thought as she sat down to get to work. It was now or never  
  
**I won't say that there won't be a second part but if I don't get that many reviews and everyone hates it then I won't continue**  
  
~*DanceChica*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. I'm Scared (To Say I Love You) Part II

I'm Scared (To Say I Love You) Part II  
  
Disclaimer-I know that I don't own Harry Potter or Hermione Granger or Ron Weasley or the song "I'm Scared" (which, yes, was written by Antonina Armato and Tim James) because they are the ones that wrote it so legally they own it.  
  
Rating-G. Because I didn't know what else do put it as. And once you read it you wouldn't think that it could be anything else.   
  
Summary- yet the second part of my prettiful fic. The song actually comes into play in this part with Harry and Hemione singing it or at least part of it. I'm trying to decide whether to have a third part where they will continue singing the song or just sing it all in this second part. You'll have to wait and see...  
  
  
Just sitting there was doing her no good. Wasting away her lunchtime thinking useless thoughts about what to do wasn't what Hemione had in mind. It was so hard to remember all of the song since she heard it so distantly in her dream. Many of the words didn't even seem to make sense even words that she had heard clearly. Maybe it was just a waste of time...  
  
  
Trying hard not to knock over his glass of pumpkin juice, Harry sat daydreaming about Hemione. What was she doing right now? And how come whenever he was around her he always knew what he wanted to say, yet never could? All of his dreams, his hopes, and his fantasies that would never come true. Just thinking about her sometimes made him nervous. Mainly because he didn't know how to feel. He didn't know where they stood in there relationship with each other. That's it, he thought as he grabbed his books and ran upstairs to his dormitory, leaving Ron looking bewildered.   
  
(A few hours later, right after dinner)  
  
The girls' dormitory seemed like the only place where Hemione could be alone just to think and to remember things. The sense of quiet gave her lots of time to reminisce about her dreams. Not only the one with Harry singing but with all of her dreams that had to do with Harry. All of the things that she could tell him yet never thought that she would be able to. Even though she had been able to remember the song, oddly during Charms that afternoon, when she had been sitting on the other side of Ron who had separated Harry and her. When she had entered the room the song had just wavered slightly into her head and somehow coming back to her.   
  
  
As Harry sat in the library, after a quick dinner, he looked at his notes in which his mystery song was written. It was as if Hermione wanted him to know what the song was and now that he knew what the words were he was trying to comprehend them. He could very well read them but just didn't know what significant meaning they had toward him. The words were all mixed up and as if there were two people singing it. He started singing it softly to himself. **I don't know where we stand anymore**...  
  
  
Not knowing what to do Hemione did the only thing that she could think of-go to the library. Maybe he would help her to think clearer in an environment that she knew well. Maybe it would help her to decide what it meant and why it was meant to say such things. She slowly walked up to the heavy wooden doors that she knew so well to find that they were open, with a sweet sound coming through them. Someone was singing. They were singing her song.   
  
~Ha! Cliffhanger! I at least wanted to put one line of the song in so that you could at least get comfortable with the song for people that don't know it that well. And now I know that there are people out there that love Hoku as much as I do. Hoku Rules!! For everyone else that doesn't know the song, you'll have to wait...~  
  
  
~*DanceChica*~  



	3. I'm Scared (To Say I Love You) Part III

I'm Scared (To Say I Love You) Part III  
  
Disclaimer-I hate doing these. You all know that I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or anything that is in the Harry Potter books. I'm sure you figured out by now that I don't own the song I'm Scared either. Blah, blah, blah...  
  
Rating-PG. Ooh, its not rated G this time. I'm telling...  
  
Summary- you'll finally get to see the song!! And there is such a happy ending...  
  
  
(And I finally made the font bigger and although it might look like it's longer, that's because it is.)  
  
  
Hermione didn't know where that singing was coming from and she didn't care; she just wanted to know who was singing it and how they knew it. The only person who had ever sang that song was Harry and that was only in a dream. There was no way he could have dreamt about the song too...could he?  
  
...**I don't want to wake up to the reality of you not being here with me/There's so many possibilities that we let slip away/And if your heart could speak what would it say? **... Now that he was singing the song Harry knew why he was meant to hear it. Everything in it made him think about how he and Hermione were. He didn't want to be somewhere most of the time unless she was there. If there were even the slightest chance that he could one day be with her, he would never let go of that feeling. If he didn't say anything to her then she would just slip further and further away from him. **You're scared, you're scared, you're scared, you're scared, you're scared to say you love me...** That was exactly how he felt. He had never been able to tell Hemione how he really felt but now he was sure that he had to. "Tonight is the night," he thought," I'm going to have to tell Hermione how I feel."   
  
"Harry?" Hermione's voice suddenly said behind him.   
  
"What was that you just said?"  
  
"I was only saying that I had to tell you how much I care about you and now I know how to do it."   
  
Harry knew that the easiest way to tell Hermione would be to sing this song to her. Before he had felt as if the song was nothing but a mere vision in his dream. But now it was a symbol of his love for Hermione and he knew exactly which part to sing. He only hoped that she would join him in singing their song...  
  
  
I don't know where we stand anymore  
You've got one foot in my life and the other's out the door   
And I can't believe this is happening to me   
  
There was a brief pause from Hermione who was recovering from the shock of hearing Harry sing this song. But without hesitating she continued the song, adding her special part.   
  
Deep inside I wanted to believe  
That somehow maybe someday  
There'd be someone there for me  
And I hope I haven't lost my chance  
  
Their eyes had become locked together staring as if their eyes could never let go of each other. Slowly, they began to sing the rest of their harmonious duet and their romantic confession of their love...  
  
I don't want to wake up to the reality  
Of you not being here with me  
There's so many possibilities that we let slip away  
And if your heart could speak   
What would it say  
  
  
You're scared...to say you love me  
I'm scared...  
Will you want to stay   
You don't have to run away  
  
I wish I could believe in what I feel  
I've been fooled so many times before  
I don't know what is real   
Maybe I'm just fooling myself  
  
I've been running out of reasons to let go   
Don't let go  
I've tried opening up my feelings   
But your door is always closed   
And I find myself dreaming my life away  
  
I don't want to wake up to the reality  
Of you not being here with me  
There's so many possibilities that we let slip away  
And if your heart could speak  
What would it say  
  
You're scared...I'm scared...to say you love me  
I'm scared...  
You don't have to worry  
'Cause I'm running out of reasons to say no  
  
I don't want to wake up to the reality  
Of you not being here with me  
There's so many possibilities that we let slip away  
  
I don't want to wake up to the reality  
Of you not being here with me  
There's so many possibilities that we let slip away  
  
  
  
Breathing a little heavily from singing, Hermione and Harry still held their gaze. Not knowing how or why each other knew the song (though with a strange suspicion that they had the same dream) they both started to speak at the same time.  
  
"I've been trying to figure out what this meant all night!"  
  
"I was just sitting here trying to think of what it meant and started singing."  
  
"It was you that was singing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I kept wishing that it would be you although I wasn't really sure. All I've wanted was to make you happy by showing you how much I've always cared about you yet I never got the chance to because I didn't know if you could ever return the same feelings."  
  
" I knew that this song had something to do with you because you had been singing it in my dream and that gave me more confidence so that I would be able to tell you how I really feel."   
  
"How do you really feel?" Hermione said. Although she thought she knew what Harry would say she just wanted to hear him say it so that it was real.  
  
"Hermione Granger, I love you."  
  
"And I love you too, Harry Potter."  
  
He had escaped Lord Voldemort more than once, saved his best friend's little sister from dying, rescued his godfather from the jaws of death and competed in the Triwizard Tournament, yet he couldn't muster up enough courage to even kiss Hermione. So he was relieved and quite pleased when Hermione leaned in first then, realizing that this is what he had wanted all along, pulled her toward him enveloping her into his arms.   
  
At last, Hermione thought. There was no other place she would rather be now. Harry had admitted to loving her all along and that was the only thing that she wanted to know. All of her prayers had finally been answered. She had fought for him and she had won.  
  
There he sat, with his arms around the most wonderful girl he could ever dream of. He realized all of the torture that he would be put through if everyone found out that Hermione was his girlfriend. He didn't let that phase him. All that mattered was that he was happy and Hermione was happy. It was all he ever wanted.  
  
  
Not caring that it was very late, not caring that this was the school library and not caring that he was ever a hero in anyway he sat there finally kissing the girl that he had be obsessed with for years. He was a boy. And he was in love.   
  
So did you guys like it? Did you girlies like it too? I know that it was torture waiting for the third and final part but this isn't where it ends. I'm thinking about doing a sequel or something else like continuing where I left off with this one and I need ideas. Of course if you give me an idea and I use it then of course you would get credit for giving me the idea. I could stick with the h/h thing and put more of Ron in the story maybe him hooking up with someone. But not trying to break up Harry and Hermione because that's what this whole story was about. If I did that then this story would have no meaning. No gay stuff though; that's just wrong. But if I did the whole Ron thing then whom would he hook up with? I need ideas! HELP!!!!!  
  
~*DanceChica*~  
  



End file.
